The sides of a triangle have lengths of $15$, $20$, and $25$. Find the length of the shortest altitude.
Solution: First notice that this is a right triangle, so two of the altitudes are the legs, whose lengths are $15$ and $20$.  The third altitude, whose length is  $x$, is the one drawn to the hypotenuse. The area of the triangle is $\frac{1}{2}(15)(20) = 150$. Using 25 as the base and $x$ as the altitude, we have $$
\frac{1}{2}(25)x = 150, \quad \text{so} \quad
x = \frac{300}{25} = \boxed{12}.
$$


[asy]
draw((0,0)--(15,0)--(0,20)--cycle);
draw((0,0)--(9.6,7.2),dashed);
label("15",(7.5,0),S);
label("20",(0,10),W);
label("25",(7.5,10),NE);
label("$x$",(4.8,3.6),N);
[/asy]

$$
\text{OR}
$$

Since the three right triangles in the figure are similar, $$
\frac{x}{15} = \frac{20}{25}, \quad \text{so} \quad
x=\frac{300}{25} = \boxed{12}.
$$